


Watched Pots

by Feather Weather (Yuutousei)



Series: Gift Fics Galore [1]
Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Musicals)
Genre: Baking, F/F, Fluff, Gift Fic, KFC, This was just supposed to be cute hara and makoto, Why was that not a tag? ??, but then i decided to write kurohime and that part got long.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-02
Updated: 2015-12-02
Packaged: 2018-05-04 12:23:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5333990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuutousei/pseuds/Feather%20Weather
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gift fic for <a href="http://toyhou.se/Shugahime">Shugahime</a> - thank you for being awesome!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Watched Pots

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Shugahime (TH)](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Shugahime+%28TH%29).



> [KAZAN Hara](http://toyhou.se/156825.kazan-hara) & [AKUFU Kurohime](http://toyhou.se/156876.akufu-kurohime) ⓒ [Shugahime](http://toyhou.se/Shugahime)  
> [Aisha Teman](https://toyhou.se/21936.aisha) ⓒ Feather Weather / Yuutousei / [Hane](https://toyhou.se/Hane)
> 
> I fail at titles.

This was the last batch of cookies they were baking today. Hara pursed her lips, looking balefully at the slowly rising sweets in the oven.

"They're not going to bake if you keep watching them like that," Makoto chuckled as she finished decorating the previous batches. She flipped the cloth over the dough, giving a small nod when she was sure it was rising properly. In the spirit of the season, the Soldier of Jupiter decided she would bring care packages to all get friends - especially Ami and Rei, the only two who were honestly worried about their college entrance exams and, thus, were holed in their homes studying instead of enjoying their winter break - filled with edible goodies that one could enjoy with only a hand. "It's one of the first rules of baking - a watched pot never boils, you know?"

Hara huffed, but didn't respond, eyes still on the oven. The moment the timer went off, Hara was turning it off and opening the oven door a bit to peer inside. The color was just the right golden brown, but she poked the centermost cookie with a toothpick regardless. A grin crossed her features when it returned without any batter, so she quickly donned the oven mitts and took the cookies out. Two dozen absolutely gorgeous, scrumptious smelling cookies -- her Makoto was perfect like that.

Makoto grabbed her wrist the moment the cookie tray was placed on the stove top, pulling her girlfriend to her with a rougish smile. "There are plenty of other things we could enjoy in the two hours we have before the dough is ready to use."

Flashing her princess a smile,  Hara threaded her fingers with Makoto's own, giving them a soft squeeze to show her affection. "Hmm, well, if Makoto-chan has an idea, I'd love to hear~"

* * *

Far away, under a bridge that spanned a frozen river, a pink haired woman shivered.  _Stupid past_ , she thought, glaring at the falling snow. To think, she used to like it as a child. But that was when she had a castle to live in and servants to take care of all the minutiae of everyday life. Now, she was on her own, in a foreign time that sapped all the places she knew and cared for. 

"You know," a far too familar voice sounded, "most people would swallow their pride so they didn't freeze to death." An exhalation, and the smell of smoke and cherry blossoms surrounded her. "I did offer you a cease fire and use of the spare futon in my apartment."

The Black Moon Princess scowled. "Like I would want to live in that dump with you," she hissed, turning her head just enough to put the other figure in her sights. "And put that out, you disgusting traitor. To think you'd go this far, only to succumb to such a horrid vice."

Aisha have Kurohime a wry look, but acquiesced, taking one last draw before she took out the cigarette and flicked it away towards the ice. The Soldier of Shields and Shadows continued to stare at her with mismatched eyes before Kurohime snarled or a snappish "what!"

Aisha shrugged, which was more infuriating. And to think, Kurohime had thought her a proud warrior of the Clan! "I was just wondering if you would want to warm up, grab a bite to eat?"

"Is this a trick?" Kurohime gave a slant eyed look at Aisha. "Because I'm fairly sure people on opposite sides of a war don't  _do_ dinner dates."

"Did you know," Aisha was fishing in the pockets of the hoodie she was wearing, probably looking for more of her disgusting cigarettes. She heard them caked "cancer sticks" before and the princess idly wondered if that's why the other smoked. "That the people of this time have whole holidays where they bury the past and be nice to each other? I was thinking we could do the same. Just for a bit - it's too cold to go all out unless you're Mercury-san or something."

Both future warriors shuddered at the mere thought of fighting the blue haired senshi's attacks in this weather. 

"Fine, you may have the honor of treating me, so long as I choose the place." Kurohime's answer was filled with the quiet power that made Sailor Black Hole so compelling, despite being firmly entrenched in the side of "evil". With a toss of her pink curls, the princess trotted off, intent on taking the other's offer and getting food she wouldn't have to steal. 

Aisha grumbled out a "Just don't choose anything too expensive, it's not like I make a lot doing odd jobs", but followed her anyways.

The duo ended up at a KFC and it was surprisingly good.

**Author's Note:**

> This came out kind of blah which is a pity because Kazan is such a cutie ugh. You know, I feel like we've talked about her quirks and stuff but for the life of me, I couldn't remember any of that while writing.
> 
> It was supposed to be only hara and Makoto baking,but then I had the image of Kurohime sitting in the snow which is why the second part exists. Imagine that the two of them messed up and got dropped into the post-Stars Timeline or something.


End file.
